Konohamaru VS Hanabi
by MaxManBro
Summary: Konohamaru is selected to fight Hanabi The fight is pretty short and may be a little BS for Naruto Manga readers


**A/N: I was bored so I decided to write this.**

**I don't own these characters.**

**Shadow Clone Jutsu will be in Japanese since it's a habit for me.**

**This is mostly Kono's POV with some Naruto's POV and Hanabi's POV.**

"Konohamaru VS Hanabi. Begin!" the proctor said.

"Give up Konohamaru. You can't win me," Hanabi said evilly. "You won't even get a chance to go out with me."

"We'll see about that," I said. _Wow she must be very cocky. Didn't Naruto nii-san defeat one of them?_

_Flashback_

"…You're a failure," Neji said.

_POOF!_

"!" Neji flinched.

_CRACK!_

_BURST!_

"AAHH!" Naruto shouted delivering an upper cut to Neji's chin.

"Uh… I can't move."

_End flashback_

_Huh like I would get the chance to use the Kyubi's power on Hanabi. _I thought.

"HELLO ANY ONE IN THAT EMPTY SKULL?!"

"Huh?"

"KONOHAMARU ARE YOU GOING TO STAND THERE LIKE AN IDIOT?!" Hanabi shouted.

_She has one hell of a temper. _I thought.

"FINE IF YOU AIN'T GONNA DO SOMETHING I AM!" Hanabi shouted, this time louder.

The first thing she does is charge at me. Interesting. Now to make it more interesting with some things I learned from Naruto nii-san.

"TAJU KAGE NO BUSHIN NO JUTSU! (Shadow Clone Jutsu)" I shouted creating my six shadow doppelgangers. I put most my chakra in one of it to confuse my opponent's byakugan. If I'm correct and it not only works with sage chakra, if my clone with most chakra disappears I can channel it to another clone. But that wasn't the only trick in my sleeve.

"HELL YEAH!" Hanabi shouted.

**Hanabi's POV**

_Idiot, he thinks he can beat me with numbers. Hilarious! _I thought. "Byakugan!"

_Obviously he would make his clones weak so he could sustain chakra. _I thought spotting the Konohamaru with most chakra. _I see it! Now's my chance!_

**Kono's POV**

_POOF!_

_It worked she fell for it and my chakra levels return to me transferring to another clone._ I thought. This is gonna work. Trick number two. One of my clones and I transfers some of our chakra to the clone with more chakra creating another move famous from Naruto nii-san. "RASENGAN!"

Trick progress. I can finally defeat her and win a date with her. Just as expected she threw a kunai at my clone and I had him start a substitution jutsu turning him into a log and have him appear behind Hanabi. "RASENGAN!" He shouts again striking the back of Hanabi causing to be crushed to floor.

**Naruto's POV**

_When did Konohamaru learned the shadow clone jutsu and rasengan. I never even taught it to him. Wad he watching me and practicing? _I thought. I turn to Hinata who was watching eyes wide and she looks like she wonders the same thing.

"Naruto-kun, did you teach Kono-kun that?" She asks me.

"No," I said. "I never did. Nor remember teaching him that."

**Hanabi's POV**

_Damn. How did all this happen? First I threw a kunai at Konohamaru then he becomes a log. Next I was hit from behind. Used the substitution jutsu and another blue ball hits me in the stomach. Ah! The pain! _I thought.

**Kono's POV**

_Yes I hit her! _I thought. Just before my victory dance, I noticed he about to ram into the wall so I commanded one of my other clones to shield her from hitting her wall. In return, he and all my other clones disappeared and I suffered my rammed into the wall clone's agony. Freaking MY BACK HURTS!

Immediately Hinata came from the stage and starts healing her sister's wound. Naruto nii-san also jumped down and congratulated for taking down a Hyuga faster than him. But right now I was only worried about Hanabi.

_Two months later…_

Well after that blast I delivered to Hanabi's stomach, her chakra began leaking from her stomach and she went to automatic chakra exhaust. At the same time the chakra started eating her from the inside. Tsunade-sama, Sakura-chan, and Hinata-chan started healing her right away. Her stomach was sealed, her chakra started producing normally, but she was still really weak and pale. I usually visit her twice a week since Naruto nii-san is teaching me his Rasen moves: Rasen Terengan, Rasengan Barrage, and when I'm able to master sage chakra: Rasen Shuriken, and Massive Rasengan Barrage.

Two weeks later Hanabi was released from being hospitalized and now Lord Hiashi hates me more than Naruto nii-san. It makes sense. Hiashi hated Naruto nii-san because he was the Kyubi's Jinchuuriki. Now Hiashi forgot about him and hates me for what I did to Hanabi-chan. Luckily Hanabi found the strength to forgive me and decided to agree to go out with me and we soon became together forever. Surprisingly she made the first kiss before me.


End file.
